To Wish Impossible Things
by midnitefaerie
Summary: Twilight/Supernatural crossover. What happens when the Winchester boys follow a lead to Forks, WA? Will reports of giant wolves and missing back packers lead them into danger, or something else? Rated T for now, might change later.
1. To Wish Impossible Things

**AN: This is my first attempt at fanfic. Reviews will be appreciated and of course I'll do my best to respond to them. **

Sam POV:

I was walking through a forest. Surrounded by varying shades of green. The trees, the grass, the light-all monochromatic. It was lightly raining, hardly enough to notice. I walked for what seemed like hours when finally I came to a clearing. As I entered it, I heard a rustling to my left. I turned to see a huge grey wolf. It was bigger than any wolf I'd ever seen. The wolf just stared at me, it's big, dark eyes locked on mine. I backed away slowly, not wanting to turn my back on it. I should have been looking where I was going. I tripped on a tree root,..falling backwards. The impact wasn't major, just enough to rattle me a little. I got back up quickly, expecting the wolf to have ran at me. I looked around, but there was no sign of the animal. Instead, where it had been, was a beautiful woman. She was striking. Her hair was long and ebony, cascading down her back and over her shoulders, covering her naked breasts. in fact, every part of her was exposed to the world. Not wanting to be rude, I looked away.

"Who are you?" I asked. She remained silent. I looked toward her again, trying to keep my eyes from exploring her body. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were the same as the beautiful animal who had been here minutes before her. She smiled an odd, knowing smile before turning and racing into the woods. I ran after her, splashing through puddles, tree branches whipping around me. She was too fast; I couldn't keep up. She was gone. Just then I heard a menacing growl come from the bushes behind me...

I awoke with a start. I looked around, rubbing my eyes. I was in my hotel room. Over the years, my brother and I had stayed in many rooms just like this one. The same lumpy beds, ugly wallpaper, and tacky decor. It was the lair of the hunter. Empty fast food containers, old Styrofoam coffee cups, left over pieces of bagel or muffin from the free continental breakfast. My brother, Dean, laying in his bed watching TV. This was the life we were destined to lead. It's not exactly feasible to settle down. Our parents had tried it, and all it got them was killed. We hunt the things that go bump in the night. We kill the things creeping in your nightmares. We are Hunters, and we do our job pretty well.

"Morning sunshine!" Dean called over to me. He was laying in his bed, eating a microwave burrito, and watching Telemundo.

"Dean, are you watching Spanish soap operas?"

"Sam. Have you seen the chicks on these shows? Really, have you?" He sat up, pointing at the women on TV screen.

This really shouldn't surprise me. My brother is ruled by his libido. "You're incredible." I got up to walk to the bathroom.

"Whatever, prude." He mumbled as he sat back into little niche of pillows.

"So, have you done anything productive today?" I asked as I walked back toward my bed. I really didn't feel like spending another day in this particular hotel room. It had been about two weeks since our last job, and now we were just steadily heading North. We'd heard some rumours about a shape shifter in Seattle, but all our leads came to dead ends. I wanted to move on, head back South.

"As a matter of fact," Dean reached over to the bed side table and grabbed the local paper, and then tossed it to me.

"What? You want me to look at the horoscopes?" I picked up the paper and looked at the front page.

"No, Einstein. Look." He got out of the bed and walked over, pointing at a headline about three quarters of the way down the page.

GROUP OF BACKPACKERS MISSING . Then in smaller print: "Town fears the worst after bear sightings." I went on to read the article, with interviews from townspeople saying they'd seen large bears. One man's account though, struck me as odd. "I saw a wolf. It wasn't no bear. It was a wolf. But, she was the size of a black bear. Biggest wolf I'd ever seen."

Suddenly, those beautiful, dark eyes swam into my memory.

"Do you think this is worth looking into?" I read through the rest of the article. "How far are we from Forks, anyway?"

"Well, we're already all the way up here. We're about 4 hours away from Forks." He chuckled. "Who names a town Forks, anyway?"

"Okay. Seems like we've got a job." I stood and walked around the room, gathering what little personal items I had.

"Can't we wait until my show is over?"

"No Dean, come on. It's almost checkout time anyway."

"Buzz kill." Dean got up and followed my lead. I was more than happy to be getting out of this room, and back on the road. Dean went out and started the car; his baby, his 1967 Impala. I could hear his choice of music while still in the lobby of the hotel. "Back in the Saddle" by Aerosmith was blasting out of the speakers. The little old lady at the counter looked outside and shook her head, making a little clucking sound under her breath.  
"I'm sorry, he's...he's a little special." I told her, as we both watched Dean playing the air drums on the dashboard. I quickly got my receipt and headed toward the car.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" He asked me as I got into the passenger seat.

"Whenever you are."

"Let's do this, then..."

And with that, we were on our way to another job. Another hunt. Both in our element and ready for whatever nasty surprise was waiting for us in Forks, Washington.

**So, what do you guys think? Is it a good start? Am I butchering the boy's characters too much? **


	2. A Forest

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, or Eric Kripke. **

Leah POV:

_You're quiet today. _Said a voice I knew all too well. I was hoping he wouldn't say anything. He knows exactly what is wrong with me today, since wolves can communicate telepathically.

_Am I? _

_Yes. I can't say I'm sorry about what happened. He deserves this, Leah. I do, however, understand your sadness. Do you need to take the day off? Have some time for yourself?_

I was quiet for a long time. I know Jacob meant well, and he was right. My brother, Seth, had imprinted. It's something he did deserve. I wanted to be happy for him. But, I just couldn't. Over the last few months, everyone had imprinted in our pack. Everyone, except me.

I'm not bitter. Bitter is something I've gotten over. It took a long time after the love of my life, Sam Uley, imprinted on my cousin. It wasn't long after that when they got married. Now Emily is expecting their first child, and-like with Seth-I want to be happy for them. It just seems like the part of me that would dictate that emotion is dead. I can manage. I can get through the days, and most of the time I even enjoy myself. Leaving Sam's pack and joining Jacob's was a major stepping stone in my life. A step in the right direction. I didn't have to suffer Sam's thoughts anymore. Didn't have to see his happiness. Being a Beta has been a wonderful challenge, and I enjoy the thoughts of the guys in our pack. Quil and Embry are pretty good guys.

_Thanks for understanding, Jake. I think I will take a break. You sure you don't need me for patrol? _There had been more disapearances lately, so Sam and Jacob decided to run alternating patrols. You never know around here, with the Cullen's still living in Forks, there could be more rogue vampires coming into our territory. I knew it was hard for Jacob to be away from Nessie, so I felt a little sorry for leaving him to do the patrol without me.

Just a little.

_Go ahead, our shift is almost over anyway. Take some time and think about it, Leah. Seth really wants you to be happy for him. _

I stopped running and changed back into my human form, needing to be the only one in my head for awhile. I took the bag of clothes I had tied to my ankle and changed quietly. I had stopped in a beautiful area, by a stream in a quiet part of the forest. I walked over to the water's edge and sat down. I hardly cared that I would get mud on my jeans. I leaned back against a tree and closed my eyes.

No one is exactly sure why we imprint. Until the guys in our pack came along, it was something that was believed to be a rare occurrence. One theory is that we imprint on the mate who will give us the best chances as a pack. The mate who will bear stronger, healthier offspring. We see "The One" and our world revolves around them. Since we age differently than humans, it doesn't matter the age of the person at the time we see them. Poor Quil imprinted on a two year old. Gross, right? I know it's not like that with them. At least, not yet. For now, he's her friend. Her older brother. Her protector.

It still kind of freaks me out. As if that wasn't weird enough, Jacob had imprinted on a new born baby. She wasn't any ordinary baby, though. She was the half vampire, half human hybrid daughter of Jacob's old flame and her husband. Bella and Edward didn't know that by consummating their marriage, they would produce offspring. They also didn't know she would almost kill Bella before being born, making it necessary to change Bella into a vampire to save her life. Renesmee, or Nessie as they call her now, is one of only two beings like her. She grows at a rapid speed, and will reach physical adulthood by the time she is seven. The whole situation still baffled me, but hey, whatever.

Still, I can't help but think that if we imprint for the greater good of our pack, why didn't Sam imprint on me? Wouldn't a fellow wolf equal a stronger mate than a normal woman? Also, why was I the only female to change? The only answer I can come up with is that I am...not suitable as a mate. Something must be wrong with me. Maybe I can not bear children. It makes me feel kind of worthless. I know one doesn't need a family, or children, as validation. I know that I don't _need _these things to be whole. Still, I can't help but wish I had them. Especially now, being the only one of our pack not to imprint. I was more alone than I had ever been in my whole life.

It was times like this that I wished my dad was still around. He had been old and sick long before it happened, but when my brother and I changed, it had been too much for him. He died of a heart attack. I missed him more than anything, and knew that if he was here, he would be able to answer my questions. I opened my eyes and stood up, thinking maybe it was time to have a talk with my mother. I wiped the dirt off of my jeans and started walking toward our home.

When I reached our quiet house, I could tell that my mother wasn't home. It was too quiet. There would usually be music playing, the smells of something amazing cooking in our kitchen. As of recently, there would even be the sounds of laughter again. My mother took my father's passing very hard. However, she seemed to find love again. Though they had of yet to admit it to anyone, my mother was spending a lot of time with Charlie Swan. Had been for the past year or so. I think she didn't want to take the inevitable step of actually calling it a relationship because she was afraid how Seth and I would feel. In reality, we were both okay with it. Seth liked Charlie, liked his daughter Bella, and liked Bella's new family-the Cullens. I didn't share his like of those leeches, but I did have some respect for them. I did, however, like Charlie. He'd been a friend of my fathers for a very long time, and was a really good guy. He was also chief of police of Forks. I wanted my mom to be happy. I assumed she was at Charlie's now.

No worries, I would just make a visit to Forks myself. I needed to get out of La Push for awhile.


	3. Fascination Street

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long guys. I really didn't have any idea where to go after the first two chapters. Hopefully I can pull all this together. Ha ha. **

**As always: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Eric Kripke or Stephenie Meyer. **

**Dean POV:**

We'd been on the road about two hours when Sam fell asleep. I didn't mind, really. Better he was sleeping than glaring out of the window like an angsty teenager. Something was up with him today. He was more quiet than normal, so something was on his mind. I figured he'd fill me in when we got to our destination. At least, I hoped he would.

I was minding my own business, rockin out to some Floyd, when he started talking in his sleep. I really couldn't catch any details, you know how sleep talkers always mumble.

"Sammy. Sam! Hey,...wake up!" I shook his arm. What can I say, I was curious. Sue me. Sometimes my brother had these crazy psychic visions. I wondered if this dream was one of them.

He jumped up with a start. "Come back!" He half shouted before looking over at me, confused. "Dean? What? Are we there?"

"No, I just wanted to know what you were dreaming about."

"Jerk." He said, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, come on! You were talking. Honestly Sam, it was getting on my nerves."

"I was talking?"

"Yes. Would I wake you up for no reason?" I asked. He just glared at me. "Okay, I would. But I promise you were really talking."

"What did I say?"

"If I could understand you I wouldn't have had to wake you up."

"It was nothing, really. Just a dream." He cut his eyes and I could tell he was lying to me. Everything in his body language suggested he didn't want to share though. If it was important to our job he would tell me eventually. I dropped it for the time being. If I knew Sam, it would come out sooner or later.

**Sam POV:**

Why did Dean always have to mess with me? I was dreaming about her again, and I had almost reached her before being so rudely interrupted. I love my brother, I really do, but sometimes I wish he would grow up.

"So, how much longer until we're there?" I asked, trying not to sound upset with him. I know in reality he was checking on me, seeing if I was only dreaming or having another vision.

"We've got about another hour. Then we should be in Spoons, or...whatever.." He tossed me the map so I could double check our route and make sure we were headed the right way.

"Forks." I mumbled.

"Whatever. It's still a stupid name for a town." He was cranky now since I wouldn't tell him about my dream.

The tape in the tape deck reached the end. I heard the mechanized clicking of the tape flipping over. Soon the second side of Pink Floyd's_ Dark Side of the Moon _started playing. We sat there like that, enveloped in the music, for what seemed like forever. This trip was taking much longer than it should have. A simple four hour drive stretching on and on for eternity. I knew I was over exaggerating, that it was just the anticipation of possibly finding this girl who invaded my dreams. It had been quite some time since I'd had an actual vision, so I wasn't sure if that's what this was or if it was just a dream. Could the wolf in my dream and the wolf the man in the paper described be connected? Or was this coincidence? I hadn't believed in coincidence in a long time.

The sound of rain hitting the windshield pulled me out of my reverie. I looked out the window just in time to see a sign declaring this as Forks, WA. Population 3120.

"So, this is Forks." Dean stated as we drove down the main street of the sleepy looking town. "Looks like a real hoppin' place." The street was lined with a few stores. There was the local hardware store where a few old men sat outside on rocking chairs. They didn't seem to be phased by the rain. Of course, there was an overhang so they weren't getting wet. There was a small cafe on our right, which I motioned to Dean to pull into.

"This seems as good a place as any to start our search." I said, rooting around in the glove compartment for our fake badges. You never know when they could come in handy.

"Great, because I'm starving! Look Sam,..the sign says giant pancakes. _Giant pancakes, Sam!" _Dean put the car in park and hurried out of his seat. I joined him on the sidewalk after getting all our stuff in order. He pointed at the sign mouthing _giant pancakes_ at me and giving me a thumbs up sign.

"Okay, okay, let's go." I said, and he opened the door to the tiny cafe.

The place was small, and even I couldn't deny how good the food smelled. There were a few customers, all of them looking up when the little bell over the door announced our entrance.

"Afternoon guys!" A waitress greeted us as we walked in the door. "Here you go." She handed us some menus and guided us to a little booth in the corner. "Can I start you two off with something to drink?" She smiled at my brother and I, showing lots of teeth and tossing her blonde hair a little. She was pretty, I thought. We ordered some cokes and she disappeared into the back to get them.

"So,.." Dean said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and pointing toward the direction the waitress had walked.

"She's cute. Listen Dean, we should ask her if she's heard anything. People would talk in a town like this, and who else would know something other than a waitress who serves people all day long?"

"Good thinkin, Sammy." Dean started tapping the table to the tune of a song playing only in his head. Soon the waitress returned with our drinks and took our orders. She smiled a lot and flirted, of course. I tried to be personable, but really only wanted to start asking her questions. As she brought us out our order, I figured it was as good a time as any.

"So,..." I looked at her name tag, "Lauren. My brother and I were thinking about going for a hike. Do you have any suggestions of places we should go?" Dean looked like a kid at Christmas when that plate of pancakes hit the table in front of him. He immediately covered them in syrup and butter and chowed down.

"You two don't look like you're dressed for a hike..." She pointed out. "...and I also can't really suggest it." at this point her voice lowered and she looked first over her left, then her right shoulder, before continuing. "There have been some people dissapearing lately. The cops think it's a bear. I don't know what it is, but I wouldn't set foot in the woods."

"A bear, huh?" Dean asked through a mouthful of pancake. He swallowed and took a sip of his drink. "Is there much of a bear problem around here usually?"

"Not often, but sometimes you hear of them coming down out of the woods and getting into peoples trash. This though, this is something major. A whole group of hikers disappeared, and they were found a few days later with their throats ripped open. It was gruesome! I only know all this because Chief Swan comes in here all the time."

"Where do you think we'd be able to find him and talk to him?" I asked before taking a bite out of my own pancakes.

"Well, " She said before looking at the clock on the wall, "he usually comes in around this time. You guys might be in luck if he comes in tonight. If not, you'd be able to find him at the police station."

"Awesome!" Dean said. "Thanks a bunch. And might I add, these pancakes are amazing."

"You're welcome! I'll pass your compliments on to the chef." Lauren smiled and left our table, turning her attention to her other patrons.

"So, I guess we talk to the Chief and maybe we'll find out a little more information." I said, sliding my plate to the side and drinking some of my soda.

"Great. So, are we going to be FBI?" Dean asked, talking about which badges we'd use.

"No, I think game wardens might be better."

"Whatever you say."

"Eat your pancakes." Just then I heard the bell above the door jingle, and there was the man I assumed we wanted to speak to.

**There you go guys. Again, so sorry it took so long to get this up. I knew what I wanted to say in the first two chapters, but after that I was kind of playing by ear. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. **


	4. A Strange Day

**AN: I don't own anything, I just like to write about it. **

**Leah's POV**

I walked into my house and smiled. Our family had had a lot of sadness, but there was also a lot of joy in these walls. I remembered our cookouts, where Dad's friends would bring their families over and the air would be filled with laughter and the smells of good food. So much friendship and happiness. Such simpler times. Now, all that was gone. Dad was gone. Where our community used to gather for fun and camaraderie, now it gathered to fight or run patrol. To talk about wolf business.

This was all the fault of those vampires. Why couldn't they stay away? They brought more trouble than they we worth. Then Bella and her drama. She broke Jake's heart over and over again, and if it wasn't for Jacob imprinting on her mutant hybrid baby, we would have gotten to take all of them out by now. But oh no, not now. Now we have to make nice. With vampires. Things we were put on this earth to fight!

Maybe I wasn't being fair. Perhaps I needed to realize that the Cullens were different than other vampires. None of these things mattered to me though. I walked into my kitchen, where there was a note waiting for me:

"_Leah, _

_I'm meeting Charlie at the diner. You should join us if you get in early enough. _

_Love you _

_Mom"_

Strange they were eating at the diner tonight. Usually Mom cooked. I guess even us Clearwater girls needed a break every now and then. I went to my room and collected the things I would need for a shower.

As soon as the warm water hit me, I began to relax. I let it kneed the knots out of my shoulders and back, which always felt overworked these days. I stood there for a few minutes, wanting to stay forever but knowing that the hot water would start to run out. Nothing was worse than trying to get the conditioner out of your hair and being surprised by ice cold water. I finished with my shower and got dressed, brushed my hair out and blow dried it. Daily habits that always helped me to relax and at least feel a little more like normal.

As I was going out the door the phone rang. I turned around and went back inside to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sis." Oh boy, it was Seth. "Mom around?"

"No Seth, she's at the diner with Charlie, I was just on my way to meet her...."

"Oh. Do you think she would mind if I came, too?" He sounded excited.

"I don't think she would, you know she misses you now that you're away so often."

"Great! I'm going to bring Sarah. I really want you and Mom to meet her."

"Okay Seth. I'll see you there, okay?"

"Cool. See you in a few." _click._

Great. I sighed as I walked back out the door and to my car. I really wasn't prepared to deal with this, but I know Seth needed me, and so I would be there. Even if it hurt me.

Driving down the road I heard wolves howling in the distance. _What's that all about? _I wondered. Part of me wanted to stop, to run and change and find out. The other part of me knew that if it was important, someone would call. As annoying and sometimes sad it was to be able to hear all the other wolves thoughts when we were changed, it was useful. When we were in human form, cell phones were the only way we had to get in touch with each other in a hurry.

I pulled into the parking lot of the diner. It wasn't very busy, which was nice. Forks not being a very big town, going out to dinner at the diner was the best you could get unless you wanted to drive to Port Angeles. As I parked I noticed an amazing classic car parked a few spaces down. _Jacob would flip. _I thought. This car definitely didn't belong to anyone from around here.

I got out of the car and headed into the diner to meet up with my mom and Charlie.

**Sam POV**

Chief Swan walked into the diner, still in his work uniform. He was accompanied by a lovely woman, who looked familiar. For a second I thought it was the girl from my dreams, but her eyes were different, and she was older. This had to mean we were close though. Close to finding out something. Anything.

I watched as our waitress walked over to the Chief's table and gave them a warm welcome before apparently telling him we wanted to speak with him. He and Lauren both looked over at us before she handed out menus and walked back toward our table.

"What do you think she told him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully that we're interested in speaking with him."

"Hey guys.." Lauren approached us with a smile. "He said he'd be glad to chat with you for a minute. Whenever you're ready you can head over to his table." She looked at our glasses, "More Coke?"

"No thank you. Thanks, though, for helping us." I said, then taking the last sip of my soda.

"I'll have some more, sweetheart." Dean winked at her and leaned back in his chair. Oh boy.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She grabbed his glass and headed into the back.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Dean feigned innocent. "She's cute. I'm stuck in this boring town, might as well make the best of it, am I right?"

"We're here on business." I pulled out my wallet and grabbed one of the many credit cards we used to fund our travels. None of them in our names, of course.

"Oh right! Like we're not really here looking for that dream girl of yours. I might be going along with this, but don't treat me like a fool Sam. I'm no fool. There very well may be a job here, but it's the furthest thing from your mind."

He was right. What could I say?

"Dean, I don't think you're a fool. I think the girl and the job are connected somehow."

"Fine. I'll buy that. Let's go talk to the Chief."

Right about then Lauren came back with Dean's soda. She also had a check, which happened to have her phone number on it. I handed her the credit card, and Dean took the check. She smiled and walked away as we got up to move over the the Chief's table.

The Chief and his companion were smiling and laughing. Dean cleared his throat and the pair looked up at us both. The woman was beautiful, but she looked a little suspicious. The Chief looked expectant, obviously waiting for us to start introductions.

"Sir my name is Dean Gilmour. This is my partner, Sam Waters. We're here from Seattle." Dean and I produced our badges.

"Game Wardens, huh?" He looked us over. "Must be your car out there."

"Why, yes sir." Dean got that proud look in his eye whenever someone mentioned the Impala.

"It's a good car. How can I help you gentlemen?" Lauren appeared at the table with cups of coffee, placing them on the table before quickly getting back to her other customers. There weren't many people in the place, so I'm sure she was giving us our space.

"Well sir, " I started.

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Well Charlie, we've heard about the...attacks. We wanted to help."

"Please, sit down." He gestured over to the other side of the table, across from where he and his companion where sitting. "This is my good friend, Sue."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

"It didn't take long for this to get over to Seattle, did it? Well boys, I can tell you what I know. It's not much, and the trail is cold. It's the craziest thing I've ever seen, really. Plus, there are the stories..."

We sat there for about 15 minutes, with Charlie telling us what he knew. It wasn't very much, but I could see the sparkle coming into Dean's eyes. He knew there was a job here just as much as I did. He had an idea, and I couldn't wait to hear what it was.

"Thank you for filling us in sir, uh-Charlie. We're going to go discuss this and look at our records. Where is a good place to stay in town?" Dean asked, all of a sudden in a hurry.

"The Dew Drop Inn is a nice place." Charlie told us. He gave us directions and as we were getting up to head out, the bell above the door gave another jingle.

"Oh, that must be Leah!" Sue said and smiled. She looked over at us "My daughter." She explained.


	5. Strange Attraction

**Dean's POV:**

It occured to me while Charlie was telling his story that we were dealing with something we've dealt with a few times before.

Werewolves.

I don't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier. It should have been obvious by the "giant wolves" discription. I guess I was just hoping it wasn't true. The last time we had a werewolf problem ended up being really hard on Sammy. I still felt like a total idiot for not realizing it sooner. No matter, really. We could take care of it. I had to talk to Sam alone though. Charlie gave us the name of a local motel, and as we were getting ready to leave, the door opened.

"Oh, that must be Leah," Sue said. "My daughter."

From where I was sitting I could see the door clearly. The girl walking in was beautiful, but she didn't look very happy to be there. She smiled as Lauren greeted her and pointed out where we were sitting. This town sure bred some lovely ladies.

"Charlie, thank you for all your help. We'll get back in touch with you soon to discuss how we can help you with your problem." Sam told him and we both shook his hand. Just as we were about to give our farewells to Sue, Leah got to the table. That's when things got a little weird.

Okay, very weird.

When Sammy and Leah made eye contact, they both looked like they'd been sucker punched in the gut.

**Sam's POV**

"...discuss how we can help you with your problem." I told Charlie. I stood up and Dean was about to follow when I met the mystery pair of eyes from my dream. All the air left my lungs. I couldn't breathe. What the hell was wrong with me? I swollowed. She was beautiful. She had the most confused look on her face though. What was going on? I had to talk to her.

**Leah's POV**

After Lauren pointed out where my mom and Charlie were, I went to join them. There was a strange feeling in the air, it was almost electric. I kind of got the feeling like right before I phased. Chills ran up and down my spine. There were some strange voices coming from the booth my mom was at. I walked up and came face to face with fate.

Everything stopped. Everything ceased to be except him. My breath caught in my throat. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest because it was pounding so hard. All the fear and pain I'd been feeling for longer than I could remember melted away.

So this was it, then? This was what it was like when we found The One? I realized I'd been staring for too long. I cleared my throat.

"We have to talk." He said very matter-of-factly. I nodded, unable to speak yet. He got up and went out the door, and I followed him.

As we were walking out, Seth and his girlfriend were walking in. He smiled. "Hey Leah! Where are you going?"

"Not now Seth." I looked at him and I think he saw it in my eyes. He looked toward the stranger and back at me, and when it dawned on him, he smirked. He left though, and went inside to meet our mom.

We went to the car that I noticed when I'd driven up. He opened the passenger side door and motioned for me to get in. He then climbed in the driver's seat. He didn't have any keys. Apparently we were trying to get privacy. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Leah. Hmm...how do I start?" He asked.

"What's your name? It doesn't seem fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Sam..." I couldn't believe he shared the name of my former love. It seemed like a cruel twist of fate. As soon as I made the association though, I realized I couldn't remember what it had been about old Sam that had drawn my attention. And the more I thought about it, the less I could even remember our time together, or the pain he had caused me.

"So, Leah. I've been dreaming about you." He'd been dreaming about me? "I also know that something strange is going on around here, and that somehow you're connected. I also,... I can't stop thinking about you." He blushed and looked down at his hands, embarrassed. Instinctively, I reached out and put my hands on his. He didn't pull away. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

I had to, didn't I? It's not like I could keep secrets from him. "Sam. You...you might not believe any of this."

"Try me. I've seen my share of crazy stuff."

"Well. Okay. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? My name is Leah Clearwater. I'm a member of the Quileute tribe. We are decendants of wolves. We are protectors. We are also Shape-Shifters, kind of like Werewolves but we have the ability to choose when we shift. For a long time the members of our tribe didn't carry the trait, because it only presents itself when our abilities are needed. Then, a few years ago a coven of vampires moved in right outside the boundries of our land. Apparently this caused our generation to carry the shifting trait, because vampires are our natural enemy. Now, while these vampires are harmless to humans, the simple act of them exsisting brought about our changes. My brother and I, along with others of our tribe, started shifting. It's been useful, since other, not so human friendly vampires have come around a few times." I stopped and assesed the look on Sam's face. There was concern there, and empathy, but no disbelief.

"Go on, " he said and held my hand tighter, seemingly for reassurance.

"Um, well. Also, as far as you dreaming about me goes. Us Shape-Shifters have this thing that happens to us. Honestly, I didn't think it would ever happen to me. When one of us finds our soulmate, we do this thing...we imprint on them. It doesn't matter who the person is, or how old they happen to be at the time. We will wait for them. We have the ability to suspend our aging. Apparently, once we imprint on a person-they kind of imprint back? I don't know how to explain it. But it seems, dear Sam, that you're my soul mate."

**Sam's POV**

"It seems, dear Sam, that you're my soul mate." She looked as though she expected me to laugh in her face. I looked into her eyes and I couldn't deny that I was pulled to her. Drawn to her. Every fiber of my being yearned for her and it was the strangest feeling I'd ever had. I didn't have this with Jess, and we were going to get married.

"Well, I guess I owe you my story then." I said to her and smiled. "I told you my name was Sam, but I didn't tell you how I got here, or why..."

"You said you dreamt about me?" She asked. I nodded and went on.

"Yes, I dreamt of you. So we came here. However, there was another reason we came here. You see....my brother and I, we're hunters."

"Hunters? So? My family hunts."

"No, Leah. Not those kind of hunters. We hunt.... supernatural beings. Demons, ghosts, vampires. You name it. This is why I believed your story. It's why I never even gave it a second thought." I looked down at my hands, thinking she would pull away, but instead she held fast and laughed.

"So, you're family and my family, we're kind of the same!"

"Well, we also hunt shape-shifters...."

"Even good ones?" I raised my eyes and met her gaze. Her soft brown eyes were stong, she wasn't afraid. It was admirable.

"Good..is relative" I said quietly. "However, in your case, I'm sure we wouldn't hunt you. As long as your tribe doesn't have anything to do with the murders."

"Of course not, Sam!" She protested. "We are trying to find out who, or what, are responsible for the killings also. It's our job. You and your brother shouldn't get involved." She went to open the car door and I grabbed her hand, she turned back toward me.

"It's our job, too. Plus, I don't think I can leave y..." I stopped just in time, blushed. I was confused. I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't leave her. Should I tell her that? "I don't think we can leave yet, before we find out who's killing the hikers."

"And after that?" She asked, and for that question, I didn't have an answer.

"Then, we see what happens, I guess."

I let go of her hand and opened the car door. I got out and walked over to her side, opening her door for her. Again, I took her hands in mine and helped her out of the car. We stood face to face for a moment before I pulled her to me in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around me and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but could only have been a few minutes. She pulled away from me and smiled.

"So, you're a demon-slaying, supernatural hunter?"

"So, you're an evil-fighting shape shifting wolf?"

"Yep." She laughed. "What a catch, right?"

"I wouldn't want you any other way." I pulled her to me again, and this time I kissed her. It was the single most amazing kiss I'd ever had. I ran my hands through her hair, and she held me tighter. It was like I was made to kiss only her, to hold only her.

Just then Dean came running out with a younger guy.

"Yep! I knew it!" I heard the other guy say. "Congratulations, Sis!" he called and Leah broke our kiss. She chuckled.

"My brother, Seth." She explained.

"What the hell Sammy?" Dean threw his hands in the air. Then pointed at Leah. "Is this freaky dream girl?"

Leah looked at me and I shrugged. "Sorry. That's my brother, Dean."


	6. Grinding Halt

**AN: Okay, hopefully I'll get a little more time to work on this and not wait 8 or 9 monthes to update anymore! Thanks for the reviews guys. You're all awesome. **

**Dean POV:**

I walked out of the restaurant only to see Sam sucking face with his dream girl. I had no idea what had happened in the 15 minutes since they'd walked out of the diner together, but I was damn sure going to find out.

"What the hell, Sammy? Is this Freaky Dream Girl?" I was beyond confused, a little mad, and sort of jealous. He was getting some action before me. That wasn't supposed to happen. I realized I was pouting at the thought and came back to my senses.

"Sorry. That's my brother, Dean." I heard him say to the girl. He was shrugging like he was apologizing for my actions. Like I was the one that was out of line or something. Psh. Whatever.

"Dean, " he chuckled. Chuckled, like a school kid. "This is Leah Clearwater."

"Pleased to meet you." She said and extended her hand. I gave her my best 'I don't trust you as far as I can throw you' look before shaking her hand. I would be nice, for Sammy, but I wanted her to know I wasn't going to fall for her pretty face and pleasantries. At least, not until she proved she was worth trusting.

"Dean. Now, can one of you two please explain what's going on here before my brain explodes?"

"Sure, no problem. Leah has some information about the murders, and there's a whole other long story I need to fill you in on, but I'm thinking this isn't the time or place to do it. Perhaps we should go to the hotel and I can give you the details there. You're going to need a drink, I think." Sam said. He was smiling at Leah, and she was glowing like she just got asked to the school prom or something. Things were very odd and I had a feeling I would need that drink. Probably more than one, for that matter.

"Okay, I'll buy that. Will Leah be coming with us?" I asked. I sure hoped not. I couldn't take their lovey dovey eyes much longer before I yaked.

"No, I think I need to go back to the pa....to the reservation. Sam, this is my cell number." She grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote it on a slip of paper. "Call me after you guys talk, and I'll see if I can find out anything else from the guys." She turned around and ran to catch up with her brother, who had been joined by a pretty dark haired girl. She playfully punched him in the arm and they all three went to a car parked at the end of the parking lot.

"Get in the car, Sammy. We have a lot to talk about."

"You have no idea, Dean." He was still smiling, watching the other car drive away. Inspired by the previous display of sibling affection, I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch." He rubbed the spot I'd just hit. "Jerk."

"Bitch. Come on, let's go." And with that, we were on the road again.

**Sam POV:**

After we got to the hotel and Dean had poured himself a drink, I filled him in on what Leah and I had talked about. Mostly about her being a shape-shifter. I still had yet to tell him about the whole soul mate thing though, I had a feeling he wouldn't like it very much. It would change things. Change our whole dynamic. I mean, I couldn't leave her now that I knew she existed. She couldn't leave her Pack. I had no idea what would happen.

"So, she's a member of a pack of shape-shifters, who are similar to werewolves but they turn when they want to instead of by the full moon. They are also in control of all their emotions, mostly, while in wolf form, and exist solely to fight vampires. They got sent into this cycle because of a coven of human-friendly vampires who moved to this town." I was explaining Leah's story to Dean, who was looking at me like I had lost my mind while drinking his second Jack and Coke.

"Vampires. Like the ones in Red Lodge? They live off of animals?" Dean asked. I had almost forgotten about the Vampires we'd met who only fed on cows. It had been a hard lesson for Dean, realizing that all things that we fought weren't always bad.

"Yes, like them. They keep the vampires in check, and protect the town from the vampires who come around that aren't so friendly. They are also trying to figure out who, or what, is killing the hikers."

"So they're protectors of this land. Makes sense. Native American tribes have plenty of stories about protectors who come in animal form." Okay, he was understanding, at least, that Leah and her kind weren't the bad guys. "But that doesn't explain why you were trying to swallow her face at the diner." Oh, he wanted that explanation more than any other. Not. Surprised.

"That's a little harder to explain, Dean. You know how I was dreaming about her?" I had no idea how to make this not sound crazy.

"Yes. How could I forget?"

"Okay, well, it seems that we're...linked...to each other. They call it imprinting. It's when you find your soul mate." Dean burst out laughing. I knew he'd react that way.

"So..ha ha ha...you're telling me..ha ha ha....that you're in love-at first sight-with some random girl you just met? You're Soul Mates? ha ha ha...Oh Brother....."

"Dean, you don't understand. The way I felt about her as soon as I saw her. Her explanation made perfect sense to me. I'd never felt a feeling like that before in my whole life. Not even with Jessica." Dean snorted. "Dean, come on. Stop laughing, please? This is serious."

"I'm sorry Sam, but it's just the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. I've spewed some bad pick up lines in my time, but I've never thought about saying we were soul mates."

"It's not a pick up line Dean. It's for real. You can ask the other members of her pack if you want."

"Okay, okay, whatever. You guys are in twu wuv. I get it. So I guess we're supposed to work with the pack to find the evil son-of-a-bitch that's killing the innocent hikers?"

"That's the plan." I said, anxiously looking at the clock. It was almost 8:00 pm and I wanted to call Leah for an update from her side of town. Plus, I missed her.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to call Lauren and see if she wants to go to a movie or something. You can go call Mrs. Sam and talk baby talk, or whatever it is you guys are gonna do."

"Eh heh heh, very funny Dean." and with that he was outside on his cell. So, I called Leah to see if there was any news.

**Leah POV:**

"You need a ride home?" I asked Seth. I didn't see a car anywhere, so I guessed they'd been dropped off by Sarah's parents. We were already walking toward my car.

"Um, if you don't mind?" Seth and Sarah were holding hands and he was smiling. For the first time I felt an immense amount of joy for them. I knew what they were feeling for each other and it was so amazing, so perfect, and I was happy for the both of them. I punched Seth in the arm and he laughed.

"What was that for?" he asked. They climbed into the back seat of the car. I took one last look at the car that held the man who changed my life, and turned back to my brother.

"I haven't done it in a while. Sorry I was such a .."

"Don't worry about it, Sis. Honestly." He made introductions between Sarah and myself, and we made our way back toward La Push. My phone rang. Of course it was my Mom, hoping I was okay. I told her we were fine and headed home before giving her my love and saying good bye. Things looked different. The light was softer and warmer. The sunset more beautiful than it had ever been. Things were amazing and it was all because of a boy who I hardly knew. How funny life could be.

We got back to the reservation, and Seth and I went into the woods and phased.

_No Way_.... A familiar voice in my head. Jake.

_Dude, Jake, You're never going to guess what happened_... Seth couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

_Seth! Shut up. Jake..._

_You don't have to tell me Leah. It's coming off of you in waves. Congratulations. Who is he?_

So we ran patrol for a couple hours, and I filled my Alpha in on the Hunters who came to town, on my Imprint, and found out what had happened while I was away. Still no leads. The Cullens told Jake they hadn't had any problems, and Alice hadn't seen anything coming. Sometimes it was useful having them around, even if most of our trouble was caused by them in one way or another.

Just as we were getting ready to phase back to our human forms, we heard a howl through the woods. It didn't sound like anyone we knew, it was darker, more menacing. Then Sam came running through the trees toward us, in wolf form, and stopped in front of Jake. They touched muzzles and what Sam said to Jake, he replayed for us.

_Wolves. A pack of wolves. Not our kind. Possibly dangerous. Coming this way. _


	7. Shiver and Shake

**AN: Sorry it took a little while longer than I expected. We've had family visiting and all that. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Sam POV**

Leah's phone rang a few times, then went to voice mail. "Leah, it's Sam. Um, I was just calling to see if you'd gotten any information yet. I... I um...I guess I'll talk to you soon. Bye." I hung up the phone. Dean came in smiling.

"Hey, I'm going to meet Lauren down at the bar. We're going to grab some beers and play a little pool. You need anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm okay. I'm going to keep trying to get in touch with Leah. Have fun, Dean."

"Cool. Later."

And with that he was out the door. I decided to do some research to pass the time. Now that I didn't have the mystery dream woman stalking my subconscious and conscious mind, I could actually think about the job again. There was a nervous knot winding it's way into my stomach, I didn't like it. I got out my laptop and pulled up some newspaper articles about the murders. There was a picture of the crime scene, showing torn packs and lots of dark streaks on the grass and leaves. My experience told me that it was blood. Though there were no pictures of the victims, there was a short description of the way they were found. A group of three hikers had set out that morning, and were last seen at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, the local place to buy hiking and camping gear. After leaving there they headed into the forest and weren't heard from again. They were found a few days later, their campsite in ruins, their bodies bloody and broken and ripped apart. Families had to identify them from dental records.

No wonder everyone around town was freaking out. I checked the date and then cross referenced it with the calander. Why hadn't Dean or I done this already? Of course it would fall on a full moon. That's when I noticed that it had been a month since the last attack, and tonight happened to be another full moon. Stupid, stupid, stupid! One of the most important things when looking at a case like this and I never checked! Everything about the case screamed werewolf from the beginning, but I was too worried about Leah to care. Then when she told me her story, I chalked the wolf sightings up to her and her pack. Now more people might die because I'd been careless. I picked up my phone and called Dean.

**Leah POV**

_Wolves. What do you mean wolves?_ What did this mean? I looked up and for the first time noticed the full moon rising in the evening sky. _Werewolves, Jacob? Is Sam saying there are werewolves? _

_I'm not sure, Leah._ Jake was tense, and he and Sam were having a heated discussion about what to do. Did we wait and see what we were dealing with? Did we strike? I started pacing, waiting for my Alpha to give me directions. Seth was standing rigid, ready to attack whatever was coming our way.

_Seth, we don't know yet if they are hostile or not._ Trying to calm my brother down was like talking to a brick wall.

_I won't take chances Leah. I won't let Sarah be in danger. Or Mom. Or anyone. I'll take these things down myself._ He gnashed his teeth and growled, showing his anger and frustration.

_You can't be sure they are the ones who killed the hikers. They could be just passing through_. I knew better though. I just had to do something. He had to keep control of himself. _Jake will tell us what to do. _

Sam turned and ran toward the direction of the howl we'd heard. Jacob walked over to us and gave us our orders.

_Okay guys. Sam is going to go ahead and cut them off at the path. His pack is going to circle the new wolves and they're going to close them in. Our job is to stop them if they prove hostile and somehow get through Sam and the others. For now, we wait. _

_Jake..._ both Seth and I tried to argue at the same time, and he cut us off.

_We wait. It's the best course of action. You know if it wasn't, I'd be right with you guys._ He was right, of course, but waiting was the hardest thing to do. He howled and a few minutes later we were joined by Quil and Embry. With our pack complete, we readied ourselves for whatever would come.

**Sam POV**

"We have to go to La Push, Dean. I can't get in touch with Leah. Something is wrong, I can feel it." He had come back to the hotel after I called him and told him what I had found out.

"OK I'm game, time to bag us a werewolf." He was excited. He loved this part. "The sooner we get done with this the sooner I can get back to letting Lauren win at pool. You know how girls love that."

"Sure. Whatever. Come on." We went to the car and were headed up the highway to La Push. I just hoped we weren't too late.

**Leah POV**

_Jacob, I can't take this anymore. I'm going to check on them_. 20 minutes had passed and we still hadn't heard anything from Sam or his pack. I planned on going ahead and circling around, looking for one of the others of Sam's pack and seeing what news there was.

_Are you sure you want to do that Leah? _

_Yes. I'll return with news when I can. _

_Okay_. Jake nuzzled my neck and looked at me. _Be safe. _

_Always_. I turned and ran in the direction Sam had went when he left. As I ran I noticed the forest was quiet. Very quiet. The only sound was the padding of my paws on dirt as I hurried to meet up with Sam's pack. I sniffed the air and ran across a familiar scent. I veered to my left and soon found Brady standing on a ledge. I walked up to him and sat next to him, following his gaze down into a gully where Sam was standing, in human form, talking to a large wolf-like creature.

_What's going on?_ I asked. Brady looked at me for a moment, as if deciding to trust me, then filled me in on the conversation so far.

_Werewolves. Like, really real werewolves. Ugly things. They don't fully turn into wolves, just sort of...almost wolves. Sam is trying to get them to turn around and leave, civilly, but the leader doesn't want to bargain with him. Right now Sam is trying to figure out what it is they want. It's a pack of five. We can take them, I'm sure_. Brady puffed out his chest. He was one of the youngest wolves in the pack, and as such, was still prone to want to fight instead of talking things out.

_Do they know they're surrounded?_ I didn't like this. Sam was vulnerable in his human form, and werewolves aren't known for their cool and calm nature. This could get bad very fast. As we were watching the werewolf leader howled, and Sam phased into a wolf, and they started fighting.

_Party time._ Brady howled and ran down the side of the hill, and I saw other members of the pack emerging from their hiding places to join in the battle. Then I heard a howl of pain from where my pack was. They had tricked us. They knew about us all along. I ran toward my pack.

Seth was down. He'd been wounded. I couldn't tell how bad. Jake was fighting a large werewolf, and as I was running up Jake scored a winning blow as he ripped off one of the werewolves arms. The werewolf fell to the ground and howled and Jake ripped his throat out. Quil and Embry were fighting off the werewolf that had hurt Seth, and two more came running out of the woods. Jake took out the smaller of the two rather quickly, and I met the other one head on. I tried to keep away from his jaws, as I didn't know what effect his saliva would have on me. I didn't know how the werewolf gene was spread. If it was sickness or heredity. I swiped a paw across his face, taking out his left eye. Then Jake was there, fighting next to me. We took the Were down just as Embry dealt a final hit to the one they'd been fighting.

_What happened?_ I asked as I ran toward Seth. Seth, where are you hurt? He rolled over to show me a slice by his ribs. It was deep. Thankfully the bleeding had mostly stopped. Still, we needed Dr. Cullen, and soon. Seth had lost a lot of blood.

_I'm sorry. They came out of no where._ Jake was sick with guilt.

_It's not your fault Jacob. For now, you need to go help Sam's pack. Make sure they're okay. I'm going to phase and call the Cullens to come help Seth. _

_I'm sorry Leah. I'm so sorry. _

_Jake._ I nuzzled him. _It's okay. Go. _

They were off to check on the other pack, and I ran toward the area where my car was parked. I phased, and grabbed my phone from the front seat. I had four missed calls, all from Sam. I had to call him back when I was done talking to Dr. Cullen. I grabbed a t-shirt from my car, threw it on, and dialed Carlisle Cullen's cell number. Hopefully he was at home.

"Hello? Leah. What's wrong?" Carlisle knew I wouldn't call just to have a friendly conversation.

"It's Seth. He's hurt. Can you come?"

"Of course. I'll get my things and be on my way."

"Thank you Carlisle." as he hung up I felt a little better. He has helped Seth before. I managed a smile as I scrolled through my phone calls and clicked on Sam's number. I didn't hear the breathing behind me until it was almost too late. I turned and there was the leader of the werewolf pack. He was smiling, a twisted-snaggle toothed smile. He was covered in blood, both his own-from numerous wounds all over his body-and the blood of my friends.

"What do you want from us?" I begged. There had to be a reason he and his pack were attacking our town.

"Silly girl," The Were snarled. "We want you. We need a female to help us carry on our pack. We've seen you." He grinned menacingly."We need you. Without you, we will perish."

"Why did you kill the hikers? They had nothing to do with this." Stalling now, trying to figure out a course of action.

"We...got hungry." He shrugged, like he was admitting to stealing a cooking from a cookie jar instead of slaughtering three innocent human beings. "We didn't mean to make such a mess. We just came here to look for female wolves. We tried reasoning with your leader. He wasn't a good listener."

"We are not the same." I shook my head at him. "Your plan wouldn't work."

"It's the only chance we have."

"I'm sorry, I can not go with you. I refuse!"

"Then you die." He reached for me and I phased, snarling. The werewolf grabbed me by my neck and pinned me to the ground. Just then I heard the crunch of tires on gravel, and then I heard the voice of my love. Sam. Here to rescue me. Then things started to go black....

**Sam POV**

"Let her go!" The monster was pinning Leah to the ground and choking her. He was going to take her from me before I had a chance to get to know her at all. I pulled out my shot gun just as Dean was getting out of the car with his. We both aimed and cocked our guns. "Let her go, NOW!"

"Tiny human. Your guns won't do anything to harm me. You can try, if you like." He snarled and walked toward us, leaving Leah laying there on the ground, unconscious. We opened fire, but the bullets seemed to only bounce off of him.

"You loaded these with silver, right?" Dean asked me.

"Of course!"

"Um...what would plan B consist of?"


	8. Bird Mad Girl

**AN: Happy Holidays everyone! :)**

**Jacob POV**

As I was running toward Sam's pack, I kept telling myself Seth would be okay. I knew Carlisle could help him. As I got closer to the area where I assumed the first fight had taken place, I could smell blood and fear in the air. There was still fighting going on. I saw Sam first, taking on a rather large Were, about six feet tall and covered in course, matted red fur. I couldn't tell if the red color was his own, or the blood pouring out of the open wound in his neck. Finally the werewolf fell, and didn't get back up. As I ran up I noticed the rest of the pack of werewolves were down, and that Sam's pack had only suffered minor injuries. Thankfully it wasn't worse.

_That's the last of them? _I asked Sam. He looked around, went to each of the dead werewolves, and came back with a worried look on his face.

_The leader. He's not here. He must have slipped away while we were fighting the others. _His eyes went wide. _Where is the rest of your pack? _

_They're back in the clearing. If he wandered that way I'm sure they took care of him. They're all together except...._

_Except what Jake?_

_LEAH! _ I realized she was alone and possibly in trouble. Just then we heard gun fire. We both ran in the direction of the blasts, the rest of the pack following behind us.

**Dean POV**

Fact: Werewolves were killed by silver. Fact: This one had silver bullets bouncing off of him like he was made of rubber or something. Fact. We were screwed.

"So, What now Sammy?"

"I don't know Dean. We could try running him over?"

"And mess up my grill? No way."

"Well do you have a better plan Dean?"

The werewolf laughed, and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the jaw. There's nothing I hate more than cocky supernatural uglies. I caught a movement to my left, just a blur, and then I saw her. A girl. Tiny thing. Short brown hair that stuck up at crazy angles. She was smiling, and her eyes were glowing an odd shade of amber. She was soon joined by a tall man with blond hair. He shared her same eye color. The man ran off toward Leah. The girl noticed me looking at her and winked. She then stood, poised to fight, and called out to the werewolf.

"Hey ugly! Pick on someone your own size!" She let out a whooping sound, like a battle cry, and in a flash she was on top of the werewolves shoulders. He roared and tried to grab her, but she was too fast for him. She covered his eyes and he stumbled around blindly, still trying to reach for her. She was laughing, her voice sounding like a million little bells. She was having entirely too much fun annoying this thing that we couldn't even shoot with silver bullets.

"Well, color me confused."

"You and me both, Dean." Sam just stared.

There were growls and snarls, and the sound of lots of paws on dirt coming our way from the edge of the forest. I got my shotgun ready, just in case, but it was just the pack of normal wolves. Hah, normal wolves. Whatever.

"Hi Jake!" The tiny girl said to the big reddish wolf at the head of the pack. He quickly phased into human form, taking a minute to flush a few shades of red when he noticed he was naked. Sam didn't hesitate to toss him his jacket.

"Thanks." He gave Sam a weary smile, then looked back at the girl. "Stop playing with your food Alice." Jake said as he tied the jacket around his waist.

"Ugh. You're no fun Jacob." She pouted, then broke the werewolf's neck. "I wouldn't eat him anyway. He smells bad. Like you."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Who are you people?" I asked. I was getting tired of not knowing what was going on around here.

**Leah POV**

"Leah." I felt someone shaking me. "Leah, dear. Wake up." My head was bursting with pain. Opening my eyes didn't feel like an option. I tried to mumble as much, but I don't think it came out very clear. "Here, drink some water." I took a sip from the bottle I felt at my mouth. Cool and clean, the water made me feel just a little better. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle smiling at me. "There we go. Welcome back."

"Thank you Carlisle. How is Seth?" I tried to sit up, but got dizzy and layed back down.

"Easy girl. I haven't seen him yet. I've been with you. I brought Alice with me." He smiled, a warm, comforting smile. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was a vampire. "Seems as though she's taken care of your werewolf problem."

"Oh. Well. Um...." I sat up again. slower this time. I saw Alice standing with Jake, both of them talking to Sam and Dean. There would be a lot more explaining to do, and right now, I didn't have the strength. The rest of the guys were there, too. Everyone except Seth, and Quil. I was assuming Quil had stayed behind so Seth wouldn't be by himself. I looked around and finally spotted Embry standing away from the rest of the pack, looking nervous.

"Embry!" I called. He looked up and smiled at me, then ran over to where I was.

"Leah! You're okay!" He squatted down next to me, so we were eye to eye.

"Yeah, I'm good. Can you show Dr. Cullen to where Seth is so he can have a look at him?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks Embry." He squeezed my shoulder.

"He'll be okay Leah. Don't worry." Embry stood up then he and Carlisle ran back into the woods. I looked back toward the group of guys by the amazing classic car.

All the wolves had phased by now, back into human form, except for a few who had run back to search for clothes. Jake was looking rather odd wearing Sam's jacket around his waist. The guys were laughing and joking now, about what, I couldn't say. It was dark out, the only light coming from the Impala's headlights and the full moon overhead. I thought about how the day had started. It seemed like a lifetime ago; finding out about my brother's Imprint, going to meet my mother at the diner, Finding destiny in the form of a shaggy haired boy with a crooked smile who would change my life in the most extraordinary way and then almost being taken away from it all. Sam, my Sam, looked over toward me and met my gaze and smiled, and I smiled, and somehow in that period of time I realized I was okay. Really okay. And no matter what, things would all work out in the end.

**Sam POV**

After a brief introduction between my brother and I and our new wolf friends, everyone started to relax. Jacob, the guy I'd let borrow my jacket, filled us in about the two packs, and about how glad he was to meet the man who made Leah so happy. I met the Other Sam, the one who Leah had loved before he had Imprinted on someone else. We all laughed and joked and I kept glancing up to see if Leah was okay. She was talking with the blond man who'd come into the clearing. Jacob had told us he was a doctor, but left it at that. He also introduced the tiny brown haired girl as his daughter, and told us her name was Alice. I looked up again and noticed the doctor was gone, and I looked at Leah and smiled. I had been worried, but it seemed like she was just fine. I decided to walk over to her and make sure.

"Hey." I said, feeling nervous and giddy and stupid all at once. I wasn't used to this kind of thing. She was so beautiful.

"Hey you." She smiled and I offered her my hand, she grasped it and stood up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now. I see you met Alice, and the guys?" She looked over toward the group of guys by Dean's car.

"Yeah. Everyone was pretty worried about you. Alice is kind of quiet."

"Ha ha, you haven't had the chance to get to know her yet." Then she stopped laughing. "He was going to kill me Sam. He was going to kill me for not going with them. And you know what? The thing that upset me most, was that I wouldn't get to know you better before I died." She looked down at the ground nervously, and touched her chin to lift her eyes to meet mine. There were tears there.

"Leah, don't." I kissed her softly and grabbed her around her waist. The last thing in the world I wanted to see was her crying. I felt the need to take her away from all of this and never let her be sad or in harm's way again. I knew that wasn't possible, but the want was there.

"What now, Sam?" She asked as she put her head against my chest. "What happens to us now?"

"I don't know, Leah. I'll think of something."

"I sure hope so."

Then there was a rustling in the trees, we both turned and saw Seth and the blonde guy coming out of the forest.

"Seth!" Leah sounded relieved and ran over to him. They hugged and then she turned and hugged the doctor. He looked suprised at first, but then hugged her back. I walked over to meet them.

"He was mostly healed by the time I got to him. It looked worse than it was."

"Thank you for coming Carlisle. If you guys wouldn't have come, ...." Leah trailed off, not wanting to admit that she would have been killed if not for the two visitors.

"Leah, we have to work together if we want to keep our home safe. I know you're not very fond of us, and I know calling me was hard for you to do. I was happy to help, and you know Alice can't be contained sometimes." Carlisle laughed. I realized this must have been one of the vampires Leah had told us about. "Perhaps we should be going home now. Pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand and I shook it, then he walked up toward the group by the car. "Alice, Come on. Let's go." The girl joined him by his side, and they both took off in a blur of speed.

"This town is just full of suprises." I said, running my hand through my hair. Leah just laughed.


	9. Underneath The Stars

**AN: sorry guys, my computer crashed and I just got it fixed. This is the last chapter. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue but I'm still undecided. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and for adding this as a favorite story/putting it on story alert. It means a lot to me. :)**

**Leah POV **

Sitting in the Impala reflecting on all that had happened in the last few hours, and all I really wanted was a shower, a warm blanket, and a cup of tea. I was grateful not to have been killed, but I was tired. I didn't want to just hand around and talk with the guys about the other werewolves. I didn't care who they had been or where they had came from. I just knew we'd have to be more careful now, because the Cullens weren't the only ones bringing enemies around our forest anymore. It had never occurred to me that I could be some sort of prize for anyone, let alone a crazed werewolf pack. I'd spent a big portion of my life recently feeling useless and alone.

And then there was Sam. He was leaning against the hood of the car talking to Dean and the guys from the rez. He was smiling and joking around, and whenever he would laugh his hair would fall in his eyes. Then he would make this scrunched up expression and move it to the side before going on with whatever he was talking about. I realized that it was the little things like that that I'd never really noticed about anyone before. How could I ever live without this man now that I knew he existed, and how he made me feel? Then again, how could I leave the pack and the only home I'd ever known? I couldn't ask him to stay with me here. That would leave his brother on his own and in danger all the time. I just couldn't see a solution. It frustrated and sadden me all at the same time. A nap would make me feel better. I leaned back in the seat, wrapped myself in Dean's jacket (Jacob was still running around in Sam's like a loon) and closed my eyes.

**Sam POV**

I looked around and took in everything going on around me. These guys who didn't know us at all just accepting us and taking us in, telling us their secrets, sharing stories from the past and hopes for the future. Even Dean seemed to be taking a break from his permanently pissed off state to talk and joke around with the group. It was hard to believe these guys were shape shifters, that they had "vegetarian" vampire neighbors, and that they spent their days running patrols just to stay alive. Kind of sounded like Dean and I, except for the whole shape shifting and vampire thing. Maybe that's why we took to them so easily. What would it be like, I wondered, to stay here; Leah and I, and maybe even Dean, living a half way normal life?

"Hey. Hello? Earth to Sammy?" Dean whistled and I finally came away from my reverie to acknowledge him.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." I glanced into the windshield of the Impala to see Leah sleeping peacefully, wrapped in Dean's coat. I smirked a bit, and he must have noticed.

"Don't worry Sammy; she's only got my jacket because wolf boy is using yours as a loin cloth."

"I know, Dean. Thank you, for being nice to her. To them." I motioned toward the other guys who had all formed their own little group away from the car.

"It's not so bad. They're good guys."

"Dean, I wanted to run something by you…"

"You want to stay here, huh?" He looked down at his boots, kicked at the dirt, and then met my gaze.

"Would it be possible? Not just me, the both of us? At least, for a little while?"

"Like a trial period at normal? Sam, we don't…"

"Why not? Look, these guys, they get to hunt and also have some form of normalcy. Why couldn't we? Who's to say we would fail. Maybe it's different because they aren't normal either."

"Do you want to put them all in danger? Would you risk their lives to attempt "Normal" Sam? Do you think Azazel is just going to forget you so you can play house with a werewolf?"

"Shape shifter"

"Whatever! That's not my point, Sam."

"I know what you're saying Dean. I just think that it's worth a shot. Because I can't leave her and even if I could, I wouldn't want to." I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I struggled to hold them back. "Dean, I already lost Jess to this way of life. I can't lose Leah, too."

"It's a bad idea, Sammy."

"I know."

"I can't let you stay here alone…"

"Dean, I already told you, I can't leave…"

"You better find a place with an extra bedroom." I looked at him and smiled. "And I better not have to hear you doing your twu wuv lovey dovey stuff Sam, because just the thought of you having sex…." Dean turned his head and gagged. "I just threw up a little in my mouth…"

"Are you serious, Dean? We can stay?"

"For a little while. I mean, hell, we don't have a job right this second anyway. I'm willing to compromise. But when we do get a job, if something comes up, or it gets dangerous, we have to go, okay?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

"You know, when you act like this, you're not such a jerk after all."

"Don't push me Sammy."

"Sorry."

"Well, go tell your girlfriend you don't have to leave, yet." Dean looked up and smiled a real smile, not just the smart ass Dean smile he usually tossed around. He reminded me of our dad.

**Leah POV**

"Leah, wake up. We have to talk." I heard Sam's voice at the same moment I felt his hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and smiled, and then I noticed the serious look on Sam's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes and sitting up in the seat.

"We have to talk about our future." I was hoping this could wait, but at the same time I knew it was inevitable.

"Okay. I want you to stay. I know it's asking a lot and it's rather selfish on my part, but it's what I want." Sam smiled.

"Good, because you're not getting rid of me any time soon. There is a catch, however."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You have to deal with Dean, too."

I reached over and grabbed both of his hands. "That's okay; I think I can handle it."

"Just don't phase into a wolf and bite his head off if he makes you angry, okay?"

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed me. Then there was a knocking on the window, and I looked over my shoulder to see Dean shaking his finger at Sam.

"Um, what's that about?" I asked.

"Just Dean being a jerk. He'll get over it."

"He's going to make me regret promising not to bite his head off, isn't he?"

"Yep."

I got out of the car and said my goodbyes to the pack. I came to Jacob last.

"See you for patrol tomorrow?" I asked him, and he looked surprised.

"I thought you'd want a day or two off. Seeing as you almost died and all."

"Jake, you should know me better than that."

"What about to spend some time with Sam?"

"Oh, Sam isn't going anywhere. He and Dean are going to stay. At least for a while."

"That's good to hear! I'm happy for you Leah. Seems like you're finally getting what you've wanted all along."

I smiled and hugged him. "Yep. Thanks Jake. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Sure."

I went back to the car, where Dean and Sam were already waiting for me. I took my spot in the back of the Impala and Sam reached back to hold my hand, and we headed toward my house. Tomorrow we would look for a place, and Sam and I would begin our new lives together. It would be far from normal, and never boring, of that I was sure. Sam looked back at me, we both smiled, and I realized I wouldn't want it any other way.


	10. Just Like Heaven

**AN: Okay guys, here you go. The epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Leah POV**

I was walking through a forest. The grass was still damp with morning dew and the sun was just breaking through the clouds. Someone was calling my name, and I couldn't seem to get close to the sound. Every time I'd feel like I was gaining ground, the voice would start coming from another direction. I came to a clearing the sun blinded me through the trees. I could just make out the shadow of a person when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Leah, wake up."

I opened up my eyes to see my love, Sam, holding a cup of coffee and smiling at me. He set the cup on the nightstand and leaned over to give me a kiss.

"Morning already?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched before sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Afraid so." He sat down next to me. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had the dream again." I'd been having the same dream for a week already. It wasn't bad, really, just confusing.

"Again? Hmm. Maybe it means something."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Well, come on m'lady. Dean's already up, and he's never up before you." He said as he got up and `walked back into the kitchen area of our home. Mom had been staying over Charlie's more and more lately, and Seth had gotten a small house with his new wife, Sarah. The Clearwater home had been left mostly in our care for the past three months. It was amazing how much things had changed, yet stayed exactly the same. I still ran patrol with the pack every day. Sam and his brother, Dean, still looked for jobs around our area. Oddly, it had been really calm on all supernatural fronts. We hadn't even heard anything from the Cullen family, other than the occasional visit from Alice, Jacob, and Nessie (Bella and Edward didn't allow her to be around Jacob unsupervised, even though she was the at the maturity level of a 14 year old, or maybe because of the fact; I wasn't sure.)

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table already, reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. Sam had cooked breakfast, but despite his usual ravenous appetite, Dean wasn't eating. I grabbed some food and took a seat across the table from him.

"Not hungry this morning, Dean?"

"I had a big dinner last night." He took a sip of coffee and tried to ignore me. Sam chuckled and Dean shot him a glare.

"Lauren's working the morning shift at the diner. He's going to see her."

"I am not, Sam. I just happen to think they have excellent pancakes."

"And waitresses." I added, and then took a bite of my toast. Sam laughed harder and Dean flipped me the bird. The normal morning behavior for the Winchester-Clearwater residence. Dean got up, folded his paper, and sat his cup by the sink.

"Whatever. She's a nice girl, we have fun. It's not a big deal."

"It's okay, Dean. Maybe it's Twwwu Wuuuv…" I whistled at him and Sam started laughing again.

"You can both bite me." He grabbed his car keys and walked toward the front door.

"Bye Dean!" Sam and I both called, and all we got for our trouble was the sound of the front door slamming.

I got up to put my plate in the sink and help Sam with the dishes. He grabbed me by my waist, pulled me to him, and held me close.

"He likes her a lot. He doesn't want to admit it, but he does." Sam said, wrapping his arms around my waist and nestling his face between my neck and my ear.

"I'm happy for him. He needs someone in his life. He doesn't have to be lonely all the time."

"That's just Dean. It's how he is. Our lives took a toll on us. If not for you, I'd be the same way."

"Maybe he'll find his soul mate."

"I doubt it, but he might have found him a girlfriend."

"It's a start." I turned around and kissed him. "I have to get ready to go." I kissed him again.

"Okay. Jacob's probably waiting for you already, huh?"

"Probably. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Don't worry."

"I know. Have a good run. I'll be here when you get back. "

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Leah."

I ran into our bedroom, changed from my pajamas into some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my backpack, and went outside. As I got out into the forest found my usual hiding spot in an old tree trunk, got down and stripped. I put the clothes into the backpack, put the pack into the tree trunk and phased into my wolf form.

_Look who finally decided to join us._ My Brother Seth's voice.

_Sorry I'm late guys. I guess I slept a little too long._

_It's okay. All is quiet on the home front anyway. _ Jacob this time. We fell into the usual route, looking for signs of anything out of the ordinary, discussing our lives, making plans. It was nice to belong to such an amazing group of people, and to actually feel part of it for a change, instead of feeling like the outsider. To be in a position where I could finally be happy for my friends and loved ones instead of feeling sad and helpless and pissed off at the lot of them. I liked the Leah I was now. I was finally okay, for the first time since discovering our tribe's secret and finding out I was a shape shifter. Life was amazing.

After running for about an hour I started to feel dizzy and light headed. _Jake, I'm not feeling so hot. Can I cut it short for the day?_

_Sure, Leah. _ There was a collective groan from the rest of the pack, followed by some _not fair'_s and one _feel better, sis._

_Thanks, Jake. Thank you too, Seth. I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow, I promise._

I cut away from the rest of the pack and headed toward the house. I went back to my hiding spot, phased and changed. On the way back to the house I had to stop to be sick. By the time I got home I was drained of all my energy and just wanted to crawl back in bed. I walked inside and saw Sam working on his computer. He looked up, surprised to see me.

"Leah you look awful. Are you okay?" He got up and helped be to the bedroom, where I laid down and curled up in the bed.

"I don't think I should have eaten so much before patrol. I'll be okay."

"Do you need anything? Some water or something?"

"Can you just lay with me for now?" I asked.

"Sure, love. Of course." Sam took off his shoes and lay down next to me. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back. I drifted off to sleep in no time.

I was back in the forest again, but this time the voice was clearer-more distinct. I was better able to follow it. When I got into the clearing again, the sun blinded me, but only for a second. As my eyes adjusted to the sun, the shadow changed. I blinked again, making sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing. Who I was seeing.

"Hello, Leah." My father's voice, clear as a bell, coming from the center of the clearing. He was standing there like he had never died. He was holding something, but I was still too far away from him to tell what it was.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" I called, and I picked up my pace to get to him faster.

"Easy child. Take it slow. I'm not going anywhere yet. I have to tell you something."

"I miss you so much Dad. So many things have happened!"

"I know, dear. Just because I'm not on earth anymore, doesn't mean I can't see what's going on. Stop there, Leah. You can't get too close yet."

All I wanted to do was hug him. I couldn't stop the tears that were coming, and soon they were flowing freely and I didn't care. It was my father. I hadn't seen him in over a year, and now here he was.

"I have to tell you three things. First, you and your brother have to know that it wasn't your fault that I died. It was my time, as everyone goes when it's there time. I know you both feel responsible, that you feel like your changes made this happen. It isn't so. Let go of it, and tell him the same."

"Okay Dad, I'll tell him." I wiped my eyes and tried to control myself. I wanted to be strong for him.

"Second, don't be mad at your mother. If there is anyone in the world who deserves happiness, it's her. If she's found it in Charlie, it's okay. I can't be there for her, at least someone can. They have my blessing."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to know you feel that way."

"Leah, you can come closer now." I started walking toward him again, but my feet felt heavy. All of a sudden I didn't want to go to him, because I knew that when I did, he would tell me the last thing and he would be gone again. I didn't want to lose him again.

"Girl, get over here! It's important. The most important thing I have to tell you, and I have something for you."

I finally reached him. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder like I had when I was a child. I missed him so much. He smelled like the forest, like running water, like sunshine and dry leaves.

"I have to tell you the third thing." I looked up into his eyes, and he was smiling. I stepped back a little to give him some room, and he handed me the bundle that had been in his arms. It was a blanket, but the blanket was covering something. I moved the top layer and there, in my arms, was a beautiful little baby. She was sleeping; I could see her chest rise and fall with each little breath.

"The third thing is, Leah, I am so proud of you. Of the woman you've become. Sam is a wonderful man. I wish I could still be there with you to get to know him better. This is my granddaughter. You and Sam and the rest of the pack, you're going to make the world safe for her. "

The baby opened her eyes and smiled at me. I looked up to my dad and he was crying. I'd never seen my dad cry in his life. "You have to leave now, don't you?" I was crying again.

"Yes. For now. I'll always be with you, Leah. Don't be sad. I love you. It's time for you to wake up now."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Goodbye for now, Leah."

I opened my eyes slowly, keeping them on the ceiling. I could hear Sam breathing softly next to me. I placed my hand on my stomach, and smiled to myself. I heard Sam yawn and new he'd woken up.

"Feeling better, love?" He asked.

"Much. Sam, I have to tell you something."

"Did you have the dream again?" Then he noticed I was smiling. "Did you figure it out?"

"Yep." I took his hand and placed it where mine had been on my belly. "I'm pregnant."

"You're..." he looked at my stomach, then into my eyes, "Oh. OH!" He kissed me and laughed.

I smiled, and then told him about my dream. "You don't know her yet, but she's beautiful." Sam kissed me again and I heard the front door open. "You can tell Dean if you want. I'm going to lay here for a while."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything. Anything at all." He laughed again. "You're pregnant!" He got up and walked into the kitchen. I could hear him greet Dean.

"Dean!" Sam called.

"What?"

"How do you feel about being an uncle?"

**Thank you all so much for reading! You're all awesome. **


End file.
